The present disclosure relates generally to the field of distributed client-server computer network systems, and in particular, to processing data requests in a redundant and scalable manner.
Clients frequently rely on servers to process data requests such as data processing requests and/or data retrieval requests. Receiving responses to such data processing requests in a timely and reliable manner is desirable.